Thorns and Magic
by Red as a Rose01
Summary: Isabella Swan is a witch. Who is returning home for the summer holidays. Bella hates vampires with every fibre of her being and just so happens to be moving into close proximity of the Cullens. What could go wrong?...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone,

I promised I wouldn't be away long.

First off, I would like to thank you for taking the time to come back and read another of my stories.

This one is different from the first but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

To anyone who read my first story you'll know that my spelling and grammer could always use some work so this time I have a beta. So I want to say a massive thank you to Tarah.

I am open for guidance and any ideas you may have when it comes to improving the storyline.

A short summary of this story:

Isabella Swan has just finished her sixth year at school. During her sixth year her parents had moved from London, England to Forks, Washington. Due to fact school is out for the summer Bella goes to Forks for the first time, where she meets the Cullen family who are vampires. Naturally witches are a vampires biggest enermy so things might not go well between the two families.

I hope to post a chapter one a week, hopefully on a Tuesday. But school is back in session and that means all my extra class are too. Please be patient with me.

Hope you enjoy and if you do please review.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx

P.S- I have recieved serveral emails and reviews asking me to write a sequel to People who can't wed: plan, let me know if you think its a good idea.


	2. A few changes

Hey everyone,

This is the first chapter to my new story. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review.

Also I want to say thank you to Tarah, who will be my beta for this story.

Date of this chapter: Friday 20th July

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or the characters (except anyone who is not an official character from twilight).

* * *

Chapter 1-

A few changes

I stared out the small round window of the plane, watching the wings shake with the wind. The clouds looked thick, fluffy and soft, yet strangely beautiful. I could see how cold it was outside as small flakes were frozen on the bottom of the window. I shivered slightly just thinking about how cold it was out there.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we are now beginning of decent into Port Angeles airport, May I ask you to please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing. On behalf of International Airlines we would like to wish you a very happy stay and we hope to see you all again soon."_

A happy stay? That was unlikely.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding, as I returned my attention to the clouds outside the window. Oh well there's no going back now, not that I could even if I wanted to. Wow that sounded dramatic jeez, anyone would think that I had been tied up and dragged onto the plane by my hair. Honestly my life isn't that bad, it's definitely complicated but it's not terrible.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old and I was born and raised in London, England by my parents, Charlie and Renee.

I went to a private primary school; I ate chips and ran through puddles, like every other child did at that age. However, deep down I knew something was different about me. There were so many incidents throughout my 'normal' childhood that raised suspicion within me. For example when I was 7 years old I remember climbing up onto the counter to reach the chocolate cakes Renee had left there. However, the tops of the counters were wet. I slipped and lost my grip and I started falling to the ground. The next thing I knew I was sitting safely on the floor, a chocolate cake in my hand.

I never questioned any of my weird incidents; I just pretended they never happened. Nobody questioned it so neither did I.

It was only when I was 11 years old, and trying to choose my secondary school that my life turned upside down.

One Saturday morning, I received a letter. This letter was an acceptance letter to a school I had never heard of and never applied for. I freaked out as the letter listed the equipment I would need for the school year. It took two hours for Renee and Charlie to calm me down enough to explain everything.

It turns out, I was a witch.

Yes you heard me correctly. I was a witch and was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools of magical learning in the world.

So instead of attending a normal secondary school, like every other normal teenage girl on the planet, I attend Rose and Thorn Academy of Magic. The second I walked through those grand doors, in my red and black uniform, I was hooked. There was so much to discover, so much to learn. I found myself immersed in the world of magic. There I have been taught the history of my kind, how to handle a wand, how to fly a broom, how to make potions, to the different species the populated our planet. You name it; I've learned it or am learning it.

I had just finished my sixth year, literally I had just finished today, and school was out for the summer. Most teenagers love the summer holidays, I was hardly any different. However this year I had been dreading them.

Last July, before the start of the academic year and before I returned to school to start my 6th year, my parent dropped a bombshell. They were bored of The London Eye and The Houses of Parliament and wanted to move, naturally I completely disagreed. I loved London. I loved the over populated streets, the noisy city, the red double decker buses, London was my home. Needless to say, me and my parents had a huge argument two days before I left for school. They ignored my pleas to stay in England and moved to America in December, while I was at school. Just to prove a point, I refused to go home for Christmas and chose to stay at school instead. I was being childish and I knew it but they were being unfair. So here I was sitting on a plane, this was going to be the first time I have seen my parents since last September, It wasn't only the Christmas holidays I refused to go home for.

To be honest, I would have probably gotten over their move if they had moved to somewhere like New York or Los Angeles but they had chosen to move to a small town called Forks in Washington, which inhabited 1,100 people and rained constantly according to my research.

I sighed again, running my hands over my face. Why was I still trying to fight this move? Clearly nothing I said or did was going to change. It was simple.

I now live in America.

As that last thought ran though my head, the plane touched down on the runway. It wasn't a smooth landing. I had to brace my hand on the chair in front of me. I waited until most of the people had left the plane before getting out of my seat. I really didn't want to move and it seemed like staying on the plane was the only way I could pretend that this wasn't happening. Eventually I gave up and dragged myself off the plane and through Port Angeles airport to collect my luggage.

As soon as I had walked outside the automatic doors of the airport and into the rain, I spotted my parents. They were both standing by a shiny black car, my father's arm wrapped around my mother's waist, clearly trying to hold her in place as she waved excitedly at me. I couldn't help the large smile that grew on my face as I walked towards my parents, pulling my suitcases with me. They both looked the exact same as the last time I saw them.

My mum looked youthful. Her medium length hair had returned to its naturally brown colour (giving the last time I saw her she was in the process of dying it ginger). Her deep blue eyes held so many emotions and a slight playfulness. My mother had always been very eccentric and had a slightly childish personality. However, she was a very caring and passionate person. Her hobbies and interests changed and shifted on a regular basis. Renee had always lived under the motto of life is too short for misery and upset.

My dad stood next to Renee, smiling brightly at me. Charlie was taller than Renee, he had curly brown hair, a moustache (My mum had convinced him to grow it years ago and he hadn't gotten rid of it) and we shared the same chocolate coloured eyes. Like Renee, he also lives under the same motto. However, Charlie took things a little more seriously. He's strong minded and once he's made up his mind about something, he never changes it. He has fast reflexes and protected me and Renee like his life depended on it.

They were complete opposites but they balanced each other out perfectly. They were perfect for each other. They were always smiling and radiating happiness and love. You couldn't help but smile when you were in there presence. Renee pulled me straight into her arms the second I was in close range.

"BELLA! How are you baby? It's so good to see you. I missed you so much" Renee squealed into my ear as she hugged the life out of me.

I may have been upset with my parents but I really did miss them both. Especially my mum. I missed her bubbly, loud, caring personality. As soon as her arms wrapped around me, I broke down. Tears sprung to my eyes as I hugged her back with as much strength as I could muster.

"I missed you mum. I'm so happy to see you." I sobbed softly into her shoulder as she gently rubbed my back.

As soon as we both finished sobbing, I pulled away, smiling brightly. I really had missed her.

I looked at my dad, who held his arms out for me. I wasted no time in running into them and snuggling into his embrace.

"Hello daddy." I whispered as my eyes were watering once again.

"Hello sweetheart." Charlie whispered into my ear as he hugged me tightly. Charlie had never been one for emotions so his emotional state took me slightly off guard. After a minute or two he let go.

"How was your flight?" That one question brought my mood back down to a depressed state as I remembered that I was standing on American soil.

"It was ok." I replied while snuggling more deeply into my coat. I could feel a slight tension growing between us.

"Well let's get going should we?" Charlie said also sensing the tension.

"Yes let's get out of this rain." Renee said walking around the other side of the car, holding her bag over her head. I sighed, climbing into the car as Charlie put my suitcases into the trunk.

I stared out the window in silence, taking in my surroundings.

Thirty minutes into the drive we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. All I could see was green. How could there be so much green in one small town?

So this was Forks.

I wouldn't deny it was beautiful; I had spent my life surrounded by buildings that I had forgotten what Mother Nature's idea of beauty is.

Soon we pulled up to my new home.

It was a modern three storey house, secluded, surrounded by a forest.

It was different from my home in London. Our home in London was modern and luxurious. Our new home was sophisticated and elegant I guess.

"What do you think?" My mum brought me out of my musing. I could hear the hope in her voice. I couldn't be a bitch, and I've only just been reunited with them.

"It's different." I said quietly, trying not to upset them.

"I knew you would like it." She said happily wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you show Bella her new room Renee? I'll bring the bags in." Charlie said.

"Sure." Renee smiled and led me up the stairs and into the house.

I had to admit my parents had done a lovely job of the interior. Everything was modern and well furnished. My mum led me through the house showing me the living room and kitchen before leading me upstairs and showing me their room, mums office and dad's office. She then proceeded onto the third floor, coming to a stop at one of the doors.

"Your father and I thought you would like to have your own space. The whole third floor is yours. This is your bedroom." I could practically see the excitement radiating off her. I sighed to myself and forced a smile. Renee opened the door and allowed me to enter.

My room was lovely. The walls and floor were white. Red and black furniture scattered around the room, a large double bed in the middle of the room. It was clear that my parents had a conscious. They knew I wouldn't be happy when I got here and they were pulling out all the stops to make me happy.

"I'll leave you to get settled then." Sensing my sour mood, Renee decided it was time to make a getaway.

"Ok." I whispered as my mum closed the door.

They left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone, to have time to think. I removed all my clothes from my suitcases and place them in the wardrobes and drawers. I put most of my school stuff in the storage chest at the end of my bed; this included my school books, potion kit and ingredients, anything that would raise suspicion if it was found. I couldn't take the risk of anyone finding out what my family were.

After unpacking, I lay down on my new bed and stared at the ceiling.

Summer. It was just for the summer and then I would be back at school. I only had to make it through the summer holidays.

However, I had the feeling this was going to be a summer to remember. I just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

No matter what. It was going to be a very long summer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or the characters (except anyone who is not an official character from twilight).

Please Review!

What do you think?

I'm open for suggestions to improve any aspect of this story, so please let me know.

I have to say a massive thank you to my beta **_Tarah_**. Who spends her time correcting my mistakes. xx

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	3. The Strangest Feeling

Hey Everyone,

I want to say a massive thank you **Edwardforever2**, who was the only person to review the last chapter. Honestly I squealed when I got the notification

Also a small change needs to be made, I will be posting new chapters on Saturday instead of Tuesdays.

If you enjoy, please review.

Once again, a massive thank you to **Tarah** xx

Remember to let me know what you think about the sequel for People who can't wed: plan.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters (Except any character who is not an offical Twilight character)**

* * *

Chapter 2-

The strangest feeling

I was pulled out of my sleep several times throughout the night because of the rain. I tried pulling the pillow over my head, shortly followed by the duvet but nothing seemed to work. So naturally I was not in a very good mood when my alarm clock finally went off.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked blindly into my bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Maybe it was just me but I seemed to look slightly unhealthy, sick even. I mean I had always been pale, but now I just looked weird or maybe it was just me, being over dramatic as usual. Honestly I should have studied drama in school instead of the history of Magic. It would have been more interesting to tell you the truth.

I brushed the knots out of my hair before walking down stairs and into the kitchen.

Clearly my mum wasn't in a cooking mood this morning as the frying pan on the cooker was flipping pancakes by itself, the knife was cutting up fruit by itself and a hovering jug was pouring orange juice into glasses on the table.

"Morning darling." Renee said pulling milk out of the fridge and putting it on the table.

"Morning mum." I said taking a seat.

As I sat down in my seat, my dad appeared in the seat next to me with a loud pop.

I swallowed the scream that rose in my throat. My parents have this thing about using magic too much; therefore they refrain from using it except when they are around the house. My mum's use of magic generally involves cooking and cleaning. My dad; on the other hand like to use magic for cars, football and loved to scare the crap out of people. Appearing out of nowhere was his speciality. I was normally used to it but having been absent from my family home for nearly a year, I had forgotten how often he used to do this.

"Did I scare you there Bells?" I could hear the high level of amusement in his voice.

"No!" That was a lie and he knew it. He burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"Leave her alone Charlie." Renee slapped Charlie's playfully as she put a plate of pancakes down on the table in front of him.

She placed a plate in front of me before returning to her seat and letting the washing up start itself.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked after I had stuffed a pancake with strawberries into my fat gob.

"Well we figured that we could go shopping. Get you some more clothes that are more suitable for this weather."

"Yea sure, that could be fun." I enjoyed shopping the human way but normally didn't have the opportunity to.

"Also your mother and I thought it would be a good idea to get you some form of transportation."

"A car? Really?" When we lived in London, I had three cars. Not sure why I had so many, seeing as I spent most of my time away at school and I wasn't allowed to use them at there. However, because of the move we had to leave them in England.

"Well, seeing as we had to leave your cars in England. We figured we needed to get you another one."

"Just one?"

"Don't push it Bella." My dad added in a jokey way.

"It was worth a try." I shrugged

"So how was school?"

"It was amazing." I dove into a detailed description of my time at school, I was happy talking about something that made me happy.

"I'm glad you had a good year." Yeah so am I. Something had to give me hope, that something was leaving this place as soon as possible.

"I can't wait to go back." I mumbled mostly to myself but of course I was heard. Super hearing was another weird ability developed by witches and wizards.

Both Renee and Charlie shared a look, a look of pity, upset and slight irritation.

"Look Bella. I know a lot has changed over the last year and we know that you haven't been happy with all these changes but we think it was best." Renee tried to explain.

"Then if you both thought it was best, why did you even bother asking my opinion. If you were going to just do it anyway." I was angry anymore, I was just upset.

"Bella, you are of age. Legally you can move back to London tomorrow and neither me nor your father would have any rights to stop you. But Baby, I'm begging you, please just give Forks a chance. You might actually like it here." I felt like shouting at them, they just didn't get it. My mum was right though, in the wizarding world, legally we come of age 16. Meaning that we were allowed to use magic outside of school, without ending up in serious trouble. I could just move back to London but in all honestly that though had never even occurred to me. We were living in dangerous times and being on the other side of the world from my family would upset me more then moving with them America. I would never tell them that though.

I shoved another pancake in my mouth before leaving the kitchen. I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

I stood under the boiling hot water of the shower, trying to find some truth in what my parents had said. I knew they loved me and wouldn't do anything to intentionally upset me. They thought this move was in the best interest of the family. So maybe I should give Forks ago. I mean how bad could it really be?

Eventually I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big, fluffy red towel. Before making my way back into my room.

I hadn't used any magic since my arrival in this god forsaken town and now I was highly tempted. Nothing big, just a small spell I use at weekends when I'm at school and am allowed to wear my own clothes.

I stood in front of the floor length mirror and tried not to focus too much.

I watched in the mirror as my towel transformed into a bright orange summer dress with long leather black boots and a large floral hat. I stared in shock at my outfit before I burst out laughing. It felt like such a relief to laugh and once I started I couldn't stop.

It was a, floor length, halter neck dress. It was stunning. Completely inappropriate for me to be wearing to go shopping but definitely something I was going to want to wear at some point. I slipped the dress off and hung it up in my wardrobe. I had decided that I had finished playing around and focused on my wardrobe. My towel changed to a simple black dress, with tights and black good thing about getting dressed using magic is that I never run out of clothes.

I straightened my hair by hand before walking down stairs to meet up with my parents.

Just give it a chance, what have I got to lose?

Other than my sun tan.

xoxoxoxox

Renee was out of control. I had lost count how many times that black card of hers had been swiped today. What had started out as a very innocent shopping trip between mother and daughter had now turned into a frenzy and it was all Renee. Charlie had bailed 2 hours into the trip, promising to meet us at the car dealership when we were finished. He all but ran away from us, leaving me with a sympathetic smile and a crazy Renee, The traitor.

I watched, highly amused as she ran into the changing room, her arms full of clothes.

This was going to take a while.

I literally fell onto the pink sofa, situated inside the changing room, waiting for my mum to get bored.

The way I see it is that I'm a witch, so why pretend to be anything else. Plus I hated shopping like a human. The nonstop carrying of bags, the aching feet, the ever growing hunger and nonstop walking really didn't appeal to me, when all I had to do was think a few words in my head and my wardrobe automatically stocked itself. However, my mum liked to act as human as possible, therefore shopping became a major part of her day to day life. Strangely enough she actually seemed to really enjoy it.

Bored of sitting down, I walked back into the main part of the store and started to browse the clothing. I was admiring a deep blue maxi dress, when I felt a deep cold shiver run through me.

I got a strange feeling. That cold, heart stopping feeling you get when something is very wrong. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. My instincts kicked in and before I registered what I was doing I had wrapped my hand around my wand. I whipped my head from left to right, my eyes scanning everything around me, trying to find out what was causing me to feel so defensive and ready to fight. But there was nothing abnormal. To the left of me a sales assistant was helping a woman pick out some shoes and to the right of me were two girls admiring a rack of dresses. One tall and blonde, the other small with black spiky hair.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Why was I feeling this way?

I was just over reacting. I mean its normal for someone to feel slight uneasy in a new area. Everything about Forks was new, of course I was nervous.

There was clearly nothing to set me off; there was no immediate danger, so I focused my attention back to the task at hand. However, I did not relax my grip on my wand.

It was natural for a witch or a wizard to get a feeling when there was some form of danger in close range but there was nothing. I was in Forks for crying out loud, the biggest danger to me here was drowning from the rain fall and that wasn't even dangerous to me.

"You ready Bells?" My mum said as she walked out of the changing rooms in her original clothing.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Are you ok Bella? You seem…" Renee didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes became wide and her posture tensed automatically. She could feel it too. Her hand reached into her bag, no doubt to grab her wand. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded my head; there was no way I was going to hang around here. We made a swift exit from the store. As soon as we had left the shopping centre the feeling completely disappeared.

Renee relaxed again, finally removing her hand from her bag. Her posture became relaxed and the wariness and alarm that covered her face had been replaced with her normal happy, carefree behaviour. Seeing my mum relax, I also started to relax, I let go of my wand but didn't put my guard down.

I climbed into the back of the car as Renee put all the bags into the boot.

I was beyond confused.

I have never found myself in a situation where my sixth sense (for lack of a better word) had been wrong. It was instinctual. A natural reaction, therefore not something that could be controlled or manipulated. Therefore, there had to be something in that shopping centre to cause me to feel that way. My mum might have decided to ignore what had just happened, but I wouldn't.

Something was very wrong in Forks.

x

xoxoxoxox

"What about this one?"

"Keep dreaming Bells." Charlie was not budging

"Why not?" I pleaded with my dad. "It's so pretty."

"Bella, what are you going to do with a Bugatti Veyron? This is Forks Bells, not Los Angeles." I rolled my eyes but I knew I had lost this battle. In all honesty I never expected to win this fight but it was worth a try.

My parents were once again enforcing there 'let's act human behaviour' and had banned me from just magically getting the car that I wanted. Even without magic we had the money to get any car of my choice but apparently it's not normal for a 17 year old to have a sports car.

Fine, so I wouldn't be getting a Bugatti Veyron. I scanned the rest of dealership looking for the next best thing.

In the far corner of the dealership, another car caught my eye. I made a be-line for it.

"Don't even go near that Aston Martin." Charlie called from across the dealership, while not even looking up from his phone.

I sighed as I diverted my walking, yet again. Really! They were killing me here.

"What about this one Bells." Renee called, motioning for me to make my way over to her.

I made my way to Renee, who was standing in front of one of the most amazing car in the dealership. A car I had wanted since the second it had been released. I don't think she even knew what she had chosen; she probably picked it because it was shiny and pretty.

"You do know what car this is right?" I asked just to be sure. I mean she might surprise me

"Nope. Not really." Or not, she really had no idea. "But it's cute. So what about this one?"

"It's nice, I like it." I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

I half expected her to shout out 'only joking' but after a few minutes of silence, I jumped in with my answer before my dad made his way over.

"Yes please mummy. I really, really want this one." I hugged Renee tightly.

"Ok baby. We'll get this one."

"I don't think daddy will let me have it." I said; putting on the most heart breaking face and voice I could muster.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll deal with him."

"Ok then." I said with high levels of doubt, which Renee was quick to catch onto.

"Bella. I promise you that you will leave with this car. Okay?"

"Okay." I knew once my mum had promised me something, I would definitely get it. A smile the size of Saturn graced my face. I could feel the excitement growing inside of me at just the thought of sitting behind the wheel of that car.

"Charlie, she has chosen the car she wants." Renee called to my dad, who had finally put away the bloody phone of his.

"Oh really? And what might that be."

"This one." Renee pointed to the shiny silver Audi R8, she had just promised to buy me.

"What? Are you serious?" Charlie was not happy.

"Yes." Was Renee's only response.

"But Renee. You can't be serious."

"Yes I'm serious. I promised her she could have this one and it's this car that she will be getting." Renee spoke with so much authority; I dared my dad to answer back.

"But Renee…"

"Don't but me Charlie. I promised." Renee's words were final as she walked over to the sales guy.

I had stayed silent throughout there debate. As soon as Renee had walked away my dad's eyes narrowed in on me. I remained perfectly still, maintain the most innocent posture and smile I could. Charlie wasn't fooled. He shook his head in disbelief but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"You really are something Bells." He said with a smile.

"I love you dad." I replied as he walked over to join Renee.

While my parents dealt with all the paper work I went to sit outside. It wasn't raining and a small slivver of sun was peeking through the clouds. I sat on the wall outside trying to absorb some of the warmth.

It was there, sitting on the wall, relaxed, my eyes closed that I got that feeling again. That feeling that I was in trouble. My eyes flew open and my hand went to my wand. Again I scanned my surrounding area and was once again met with nothing. There were people walking around on the opposite side of the road and a silver Volvo parked at the traffic lights.

Then just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Everything had settled down again and a relaxed atmosphere surrounded me, causing me to relax again.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters (Except any character who is not an offical Twilight character)**

Please Review!

What do you think?

I'm open for suggestions to improve any aspects of this story, so feel free to let me know.

I have to say a massive thank you to my beta, Tarah. Who spends her time correcting my mistakes xx

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	4. Unbelievable

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the late delay of this chapter. I forgot how much of my time is taken up by school, dance lessons and whatever else I manage to fit into my weeks.

I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who read this chapter and an even bigger thank you to veryone who reviewed. So thanks to th following people: skyhopper, vampiregirl2293, Edwardforever2, Hopeful Smile, Nyx'sReincarnation and theGazettEfreak.

Please read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters (Except any character who is not an offical twilight character)**

* * *

Chapter 3-

Unbelievable

The paper work didn't take too long to complete and soon I found myself trailing my parent's car in my brand new one. I loved it. It was shiny and drove smoothly.

However, no matter how much I loved my new car, it couldn't quite distract me from my growing anxiety. There was something very weird going on in Forks that was really worrying me. The weird part was that it seemed as though both my parents had decided to turn their heads the other way. That was really bugging me. How long have they been getting these weird feelings? They had both felt the same feeling I'd had when I was waiting for them outside the dealership, they were worried enough that my dad had decided to come and wait outside with me while my mum fixed all the paperwork. However, if I asked them about it they would shake it off, like it was nothing.

From that moment there had been an awkward atmosphere among the three of us. From the look in my father's eyes, I knew that we would be discussing this when we got home.

As soon as we pulled up outside the house, I was out of the car and walking in after my parents.

We walked directly into the kitchen and sat at the table. I have seen my parents worried, scared even desperate before and I was expecting them to be looking like that now. However, that wasn't what I saw. Strangely, they looked relaxed with just a hint of anxiety.

"Bella? Are you ok? I know you're worried." My mum asked me, speaking in her normal calm and composed voice.

"What's going on?" I chose to ignore her question and get straight to the point.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I have been getting these weird feelings all day and I know you've been getting them as well. How can I not be worried?"

"Yes Bella you're right. We both have been experiencing it since we moved here. However, it only happens rarely and only lasts a few seconds. Nothing has developed from it and we don't feel unsafe." Charlie was trying to explain the situation to me but all I could think of was their lack of worry.

"I don't understand. You've been getting these weird feelings since you got here and you done nothing about it? You didn't think to figure out what's causing it and you haven't moved? You've both just ignored it?"

"We aren't ignoring it Bella. We are very aware of it but whatever is causing it has done nothing to harm us. Why should we continuously be looking over our shoulder, worrying about something that isn't going to happen?"

Were they being serious? They couldn't be serious! It's that exact attitude that will end with someone getting hurt. You'd think they would have understood that by now.

"You know what? You may act like your human but you're not. Maybe you should remember that." I didn't have the energy to be angry, I was just upset. I pushed back my chair and ran from the kitchen to my room, slamming the door behind me.

**xoxoxoxox**

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to close my mind down so I could sleep. I was too hyped to sleep. My parents were unbelievable. I couldn't stop thinking about how they were ignoring the situation.

I thought about what to do. I could make a sleep potion but let's face it: potions was not my strongest subject in school. In fact the last time I had attempted to make a sleeping draft, I ended up turning my best friends' hair bright orange and her skin green. Sam practically looked like an over grown Oompa Loompa. It had taken days, and a large dose of Antithesis potion to fade.

I laughed loudly, remembering the incident. Of course Sam didn't let me get away with it. She had put a spell on me so that whenever anyone said my name, I threw up. Let's just say it was a very long week for the both of us.

I missed her. I missed school.

I sighed again, this time because I was upset. Well at least thinking about my best friend that was on the other side of the world had muted the anger and annoyance I had been feeling.

At midnight I gave up. Seriously what was the point of trying to sleep? I let out an irritated sigh before dragging myself out of bed. I pulled on a thick jumper and trainers before grabbing my wand, creeping down the stairs and out of the house.

A slight chill hung in the air, as the light of the full moon cast an eerie glow over the trees. It was a scene that would have fit perfectly into the open sequence of a horror film, a view that would normally send slight shivers down anyone's spine, but tonight I was to annoyed to care.

I walked down the stairs, across the lawn and into the forest. I didn't have too walk to far in before the lights from the house and roads had completely disappeared and it was deadly silent, except the sound of my footsteps. Closing off my mind and sense of direction, I walked deeper and deeper through the forest, climbing over fallen trees and slipping on moss. For the first time since arriving in Forks, I felt relaxed and calm. I continued to walk. I walked further and further until I had seriously lost track of time and distance.

I was finally starting to unwind and calm down. The lack of noise and the constant moving had relaxed me.

I released the last of the tension from my body in one deep breath. I finally looked around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of nowhere. The trees were large and dense. Very little light was pushing through the tops of the foliage.

I had been in worse situations. I pulled out my wand and lit the end, before turning around and beginning to walk in the direction I thought would lead me out of the forest.

I walked for about 5 minutes before suddenly I felt a change in the atmosphere. A strange feeling flowed through me. That unexplainable feeling of danger, over alertness and the need to defend myself was the same feeling I'd been experiencing throughout the day.

My breathing and pace increased as I held my wand tightly, waiting to use it.

Due to the fact I felt defensive, my senses had increased. Everything became clearer, my hearing sharper and my sense of smell heightened. As I practically ran through the forest I picked up a familiar smell. What was that smell? It smelt like some kind of metal. Like copper.

I didn't let that distract me. Instead I continued to walk very fast through the forest. Hoping I could get through it without running into any trouble. It was a mistake to come here. I should have just attempted to make the sleeping potion instead of walking around the forest at night time.

I broke through a large group of trees. The branches caught my clothes but I was to shocked to notice or care. The trees led me into an open field, which was being lit by moonlight. It was creepy to say the least, but that's not what made me freeze.

I wasn't alone. There was someone else in the field with me. It was the sight that pulled me up short.

From where I stood it looked like someone was leaning over something. To the untrained eye it would seem so innocent.

But I knew what I was seeing.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. It wasn't very loud but it was enough to catch the attention of the thing in front of me. It looked up from what it was doing to look directly at me.

Its eyes widened with shock and hunger as blood dripped from the side of its mouth.

Vampire.

The word echoed around my head. There was a bloody vampire a few meters away from me. A bloody vampire.

I stood in shock for about 10 seconds before my mind and body kicked in.

I had been trained for 6 years to defend myself when it was necessary. This would be one of the times when my training would come in handy. I felt anger and hatred build up and boil over inside me. My eyes turned red and my hand grabbed for my wand.

The 'thing' in question still hadn't moved. It was still staring at me in shock, blood still around its mouth. I had interrupted its hunting. I actually felt sick, looking at it.

Finally coming out of its shock, it took a step towards me. That was when I decided that was as close as it was ever going to get to me.

Using the anger and hatred that had built up in me I sent a spell straight at the vampire, hitting it directly in the chest. The spell caused the vampire to freeze on the spot.

Now it all made sense. The feelings of distress I had been experiencing all day had been down to a vampire. If there was one thing on the planet I hated more than anything it was vampires. Their very being was enough to create feelings of pure hatred and disgust. Unlike most of the species that walked the earth vampire could actually seriously harm us, if they got close enough. All it would take is one small distraction or lack of focus and we're as good as dead.

I hated them, with every fibre of my being.

Even though the vampire was stunned I still felt uneasy. Like something wasn't right.

I looked around the field looking for anything that was out of place. Then I heard what was making me uneasy.

"EDWARD?!" The name echoed, bouncing around the trees. I had no idea what direction it was coming from.

Focusing, I heard a number of footsteps running in mine and the vampire's direction. So he had back up.

Great! Just what I needed right now.

They were running very fast, therefore it was impossible for me to reach the other side of the field before they arrived. So instead, I gripped my wand tighter and waited for their arrival.

Three vampires ran into the field but then stopped at the sight of me. They looked between me and the frozen 'Edward' next to me, their expression ranging from shock to disbelief. While they attempted to make sense of what they were seeing, I was able to get a clear picture of each of them. There were two guys and one girl. One of the guys was huge, he had some serious muscles, I was sure he scared every human he came into contact with. The other guy was blonde and smaller than the other guy. However, I got the impression that he was more dangerous then muscles. Something about him was off and I couldn't put my finger on it, so I decided to just be cautious. The girl was short, with spiky black hair, being perfectly honest she reminded me of a pixie.

This whole process took all of about 10 seconds, before I heard a loud, deep growl from the big one. Someone wasn't happy.

"NO EMMETT!" Pixie screamed, running after muscles who had decided to run at me. This guy really needs to learn to control his anger.

I smirked as I watched him get closer. When he was about 3 meters from me, I shot a fireball from my wand. Luckily for 'Emmett', Tinkerbell had pulled him out the way. I created a ring of fire around me in case they tried anything else.

The scary blonde guy, that reminded me of Chucky, didn't move, he just continued to stare at me as if he was trying to work something out.

"What the hell are you?!" Emmett shouted as Pixie pulled him back to stand near the Chucky.

I narrowed my eyes at them. There was no way I was going to answer anything they asked me.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Muscles was really starting to lose it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really should learn to control your anger, Muscles." I said with the most carefree face I could muster.

For some reason my comment caused Tinkerbelle to smile and giggle slightly. What was with her?

I didn't have time to probe that further because for the second time today, I heard footsteps running at an abnormal speed towards the field. Seriously, how many of them were there?

I looked in the direction of the noise and decided maybe it would be wiser to not wait and see. There was no way I was staying here with even more of them on their way.

I threw one more look at them all before dissipating from the field and into my bedroom.

I hated Dissipating. It gave me a horrible feeling and if not done properly, could be dangerous. Dissipating is a form of transport for my kind; basically it's disappearing from one place and then reappearing another. I hated it and avoided it at all costs, unless I was desperate. Giving the situation I was just in, dissipating was a life saver.

I sat down on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. As my eyes returned to their normal brown colour, tears slowly fell from them. There were vampires in Forks. That really does explain everything. I had spent my life avoiding them. Vampires had completely destroyed my life. Now I was living in the same town as a coven of them. This couldn't be happening.

I shoved my face into my pillow and allowed the tears to run free and strong. Where pretty soon, I felt my eyes droop. I was crying myself to sleep.

Something I had promised myself I would never do again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters (Except any character who is not an offical twilight character)**

Please Review!

What do you think?

I'm open for suggestions to improve any aspect of this story, so feel free to let me know.

Once again a huge thank you to Tarah.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	5. Solutions

Hey Guys,

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Thank you to the following people who took the time to review the last chapter:

**Hopeful Smile**, **Edwardforever2**, **vampiregirl2293**, **skyhopper** and **Guest 2 reviews**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters. (Except any character who is not an offical Twilight character)**

* * *

Chapter 4-

Solutions

"Are you sure Bella?" The worry was evident in my father's voice.

As soon as my parents had woken up, I had run downstairs and told them everything that had happened last night. My father was reacting exactly how I thought he would. Let's just say it involved a lot of swearing and unexpected magic use. At one point he nearly set fire to the TV. Currently he was pacing up and down the living room, focusing on nothing, while my mum and I occupied the sofa.

"I'm sure." I said for the fifth time in an hour. I was a hundred percent sure on what I had seen.

"What were you doing out at that time of night in the first place?" My mum glared at me. She was seriously missing the point of this conversation.

"I couldn't sleep so I ended up taking a walk." I tried to defend myself.

"In the forest? Honestly Bella, it's like you go looking for trouble."

"Mum, I just told you that we are a living in close proximity to a coven of vampires and you're going to tell me off for walking around in the dark?."

Renee chose to ignore me, instead turning her attention back to my father who was still pacing the room.

"What are we going to do Charlie?" For the first time, there was worry and anxiety in my mum's voice. However, the fact that she finally sounded worried about being here, didn't distract me from the stupid question she had just asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I didn't wait for an answer. "We cannot stay here. We have to move back to London as soon as possible."

My mum looked upset with that realisation. She tried to hide it but I could see the emotions swimming deep within her eyes. However, she forced a smile and tried to talk in a normal voice.

"I guess you're right Bells." I saw straight through her façade, and so did my father. He had stopped his pacing and was looking at me and Renee.

My mum had really grown to like Forks. She had come to see it as her home and now she was being forced from it. If there's one thing my dad hates, it's seeing my mum upset and I knew he wasn't going to stand for it.

"No Renee." Charlie spoke in a strong, determined, scary voice which sent shivers down my spine.

"Charlie?" Renee looked up at Charlie, slightly confused but with hope in her eyes.

"No. I will not allow a group of parasites to remove us from our home."

I have only ever heard my dad talk like that once before. Let's just say that it didn't end well. So the fact that he was speaking like it again, scared me slightly.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked as Charlie walked over to the banister and picked up his coat.

"I'm going to sort this out." Charlie said as he pulled on his coat and made his way to the front door.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as Renee and I ran to try and catch up with him.

He didn't reply, as he walked straight lout into the rain.

"Dad!" Still no answer. He was starting to scare me now.

"Be careful Charlie." Renee shouted as the door shut and the car sped off down the road.

Once the car had completely disappeared, we went back inside.

"What's he going to do?" Renee said as she fell back into her chair.

"I don't know mum, but he'll be fine. He always is." I found myself trying to comfort my mother. I was unsure if I was trying to convince my mum or myself of my father's safety.

"I guess you're right." She smiled at me but all I could manage back was a slight nod.

"I'll make us some tea." I said leaving the room as quickly as possible so I could worry without my mum seeing.

**xoxoxoxox**

I watched as Renee rearranged the flowers on the table for the fifth time. She was nervous. My dad had been gone for nearly an hour. Ever since he had left my mum has been on edge. She'd cleaned and re-cleaned the living room. She was anxious and wasn't hiding it. I was also worried about Charlie. Renee and I were his most prized possessions and if something upset either of us, he didn't take it well. I was just as anxious as Renee. However, I was trying to stay calm in order to keep Renee calm.

I was so calm and relaxed that I wasn't focused on my surroundings. I was scared senseless by a very large bang.

I screamed bloody murder as Charlie stood over me, a massive smile across his face.

"Did I scare you Bells?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Go away you sad man." Charlie just laughed as my heart continued to pound.

After he managed to calm down from his laughing fit, he shrugged out of his coat, just as my mum jumped into his arms. He was strangely calm.

"How did it go?" Renee asked, finally removing herself from Charlie's arms.

"Well it was eventful." Charlie said as he hung up his coat.

"What does that mean?" I asked, unable to understand what he was talking about.

"It means we're not moving." That shut me up

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"We're not moving Bella. They're not a danger to us."

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Renee hugged Charlie tightly. At least one of us was happy by that news.

"What do you mean we're not moving?" There must be some mistake.

"I mean exactly that." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!"

"I bumped into Dr Cullen. That's their name by the way, Cullen. He wants both the families to meet."

Meet? He wants us to go and meet them. Please tell me he was joking around. However, looking at him now I could see he was deadly serious.

"Are you crazy? You've gone mad!" Please tell me I didn't just hear that.

"Isabella! Don't talk to your father like that." Renee glared at me. She was happy we were staying here therefore she would agree with whatever Charlie had to say.

"You want to go to a secluded area, in the dark, to meet a group of vampires?"

"Yes that is exactly what is going to happen and yes you will also be coming." Charlie said in a voice that demanded no arguing. But this was me and I had to say something.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will and that is the end of it." There was no way I was going to win this one.

I looked at Renee and Charlie in complete disbelief. Before I knew it I was half way up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door.

I don't understand my parents. It's not like I was acting like an immature child, who wasn't getting her own way. For the first time since my arrival in Forks I wasn't being selfish. I was thinking about the safety of all of us. We were living in close proximity to a coven of vampires. We have never been so exposed.

Charlie's words still hung in my head. "_We're not moving, They're not a danger to us._" I think it's safe to say my parents have lost it.

This meeting was seriously going to be interesting.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters. (Except any character who is not an offical Twilight character)**

Please Review!

What do you think?

I'm open for suggestions to improve any aspect of this story. So feel free to let me know.

Once again a massive thank you to Tarah x

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	6. The Cullen's

Hey everyone,

I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay. As many of you are probably experiencing, Exams have started up again. I thought I would have been able to balance my studing, eams, out of school activities and then my story but I have really struggled and the story got forgotten.

Also I am expereincing serious writers block with this story. So after this chapter, there won't be one for a few weeks until I can shake off the block. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

Also I recieved a few emails telling me that they really enjoyed my last story but the spelling spoiled the story slightly. So I currently have a beta who is helping me run thorugh the whole story to correct the spelling and grammar. So I get to go back into the world of weddings! Yay! The first chapters will be reposted tomorrow. So if you haven;t read it, you can now read it.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story. So thank you to;

**Aleiafae, Edwardforever2, vampiregirl2293, The Red Teardrop and two guest reviewers.**

Hope you enjoy the this chapter and I'll hopefully speak to you all soon.

Once again a massive thank you to Tarah. Who correct's my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters. Except any character who is not offically from the Twilight series.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

The Cullens

At 20:58: Renee, Charlie and I entered the clearing I had disappeared from the night before. However, we were the first ones here.

Great. Now I'm waiting around for vampires.

My dad conjured up a sofa with a lazy flick of his wand. I rolled my eyes as he and my mum took a seat, still as calm and unaffected as ever. What the hell is wrong with them? Am I the only one who thinks this is a stupid idea? After days and days of this crap, my irritation finally got the better of me.

"Why are we doing this?" I shouted out loud. My parents stopped their conversations and looked at me. "This is so stupid, they cannot be trusted, they are unpredictable and that makes them unsafe. We all know what happens when there is a vampire around."

Renee flinched at that comment. Normally I would have too, I would have been on the floor in tears attempting to hold myself together but I was too angry to allow that memory to flow over me. However my voice did hitch slightly as I said it, causing Renee to look at me with worry and concern and Charlie to look at me with pity and anxiety.

"Bella?" Renee tried to talk to me, but I was having none of it.

The Cullen's were forcing me to relive stuff I hadn't thought about in years. There entire presence was causing me pain and yet my own parents decided to ignore everything they had come to know about vampires because the Cullen's had a different eye colour. How could they do this to me. I had never felt so betrayed in my life.

"No don't Bella me. This is wrong! Throughout my entire life I have been told that they are our enemy, that there are dangerous, to stay clear of them. Yet here we are sitting in the middle of a forest, trying to make friends with them. I mean for crying out loud they're not even alive!" my anger was flowing out freely now.

"Bella. Please just listen." Renee tried to reason with me but I was unable to stop my rant.

"Listen to what Renee huh? Listen to how you've chosen to take the word of a group of vampires, who you don't even know, over the word of your daughter." I'd never called Renee by her first name before. That was just disrespectful and the second I did it I regretted it. I saw hurt and pain register in her eyes before they turned into anger. I had seriously hit a nerve.

"Isabella, I don't care. It's clear that the Cullen's are not like any other vampires we have encountered before and we will give them a chance, which includes you! " My mum was now angry but I was too pissed to care, I could feel my eyes turning black.

"Why the hell should I!" My voice echoed around the clearing, bouncing off the trees.

"Because I raised you to be respectful to others and not judge people without knowing them and because I said so. Now calm down, your eyes have turned black."

I screamed out loud before throwing myself down on the grass, crossing my arms and legs and closing my eyes. My mum was right, I needed to calm down.

I focused on to the earth around me, blocking out any and all noise. I listened to the air around me and soon I was able to cancel out the gravity holding me to the ground, so I was floating about a metre off the ground. I listened, to the grass as it swayed gently from the wind, I listened as birds flew from the trees, their wings flapping against the air, I listened as a number of footsteps hit the ground….Wait, footsteps? I listen more intently; they were getting closer and heavier. Oh for crying out loud, I guess my parents guests were arriving. Keeping my eyes closed I summoned a large ring of fire to wrap its way around me and my parents.

"Bella! Seriously." Charlie scolded me.

I internally rolled my eyes but allowed the flames to die down until they were practically unnoticeable; they burned just above the grass. If any of them came to close, we will be having a BBQ.

Slowly I heard people step into the field. They walked a fare distance before coming to a stop a few meters away. Not as far away as I would have liked but hey at least they weren't near me.

"Good evening." A soft, yet strong voice started the conversation. "My name is Carlisle. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us tonight."

"No thank you. I think both families needed to get to know each other better." My dad replied, sounding diplomatic. I couldn't help the loud snort I made.

"What's there to know really? They kill in order to survive. They're dead and have no really purpose on this earth. They're a blithe of nature." I spoke with so much venom and anger in my voice it actually surprised me slightly. I heard hissing and growling from my parents guests but I chose to ignore it, secretly hoping one of them would try and pounce me just so I could set them alight. One less vampire to worry about.

"Isabella!" Renee was surprised too. I could hear it in her voice along with embarrassment and irritation. I could imagine the look she was giving me right now.

"This is my wife Renee and this is my daughter Bella, who I'm sure you met." Charlie introduced us, trying to brush over the cruel words that had just come out of my mouth. At the mention of my name I finally opened my eyes.

The Cullen family were all unnaturally beautiful. I had recognised the three guys and girl from the other day. However, this time there were two other women and another guy. How big was this bloody family?

"It's pleasure to meet you both." A tallish, blonde hair guy, who could have been a model said. I'm guessing that this is Carlisle.

I snorted at his greeting while my mother smiled back in a friendly way, trying to make up for the disgusting behaviour her daughter was currently showing.

"This is my wife Esme." He pulled a caramel hair woman closer to his side. She looked motherly and gentle, I'll give her that.

"Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Edward." Carlisle motioned to the other members of his 'family'. They were watching me. The two blondes were glaring at me. While Muscles and Tinkerbell seemed completely at ease. However, Edward was staring at me, he look frustrated. What was his problem? I pondered the thought while Carlisle continued to talk. "Honestly, I am very grateful for you agreeing to meet us. I would first like to apologies on the behaviour of my son the other day Bella. He has informed me that he would have attacked you if you hadn't defended yourself."

The leader was speaking to me.

"Why are you talking to me?" Ok that was rude, even by my standards.

"Isabella. I'm not going to tell you again, please behave yourself. I know you're angry and upset but calm down." Renee was not playing around with me anymore but neither was I.

"Trust me, I'm calm. You would know if I wasn't." The flames I had been keeping a very low height grew slightly with my irritation, causing the Cullen's to either gasp or take a step back.

"Really? Because you don't seem calm and would you please stop doing that," Renee motioned her head tome. Oh she was talking about the floating. Rolling my eyes again, I allowed gravity to gain control of my body again as I uncrossed my legs and allowed my feet to make contact with the floor.

I was partly confused by master vamps apology. I mean I didn't understand exactly why he was apologising, like he actually cared about his 'sons' behaviour. After all they were all just animals, when did behaviour even come into the equation?

"Look, no offence but I don't want an apology from you or any of you. It's worthless and it means nothing to me." My eyes flicked to each one of them individually.

"Isabella!" Charlie hissed from beside me. I ignored him and focused on the vampire in front of me. However, he didn't seem fazed. His golden eyes staring politely into mine. For some strange reason I started to feel really bad about my behaviour.

"I'm sorry to hear that. However, I hope you can in time accept the apology." Ok the leader is a bit weird. However, a part of me was starting to like him. A very small part.

"Why are you saying sorry? If Edward is so ashamed of his behaviour shouldn't he be the one saying sorry." My eyes shifted from Carlisle to Edward as I came to the end of my sentence. Strangely he was already looking at me. His eyes locked straight on to mine. Gold to brown.

For some reason my heart rate increased and my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I have to admit he was seriously gorgeous. I found myself wanting to close the distance between us, just so I could run my hands through his hair.

"I'm deeply sorry for my behaviour and the behaviour of my brothers Isabella." His voice was a smooth as silk.

Oh wow! He needs to stop staring at me like that. Otherwise I would be a puddle on the floor very soon. WAIT! What am I thinking. He's a vampire! I broke eye contact with Edward and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"It's ok." I managed to get a hold of thoughts but my voice was still strained and breathless from his gaze.

"Well now that's all sorted, would you mind telling us a little about yourselves." My mum final asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course Mrs. Swan. It would be our pleasure." The caramel hair woman said. I think her name was Esme.

"Great. Please take a seat." My mum squealed before pulling out her wand and conjuring up another set of sofa's. I watched in amusement as the Cullen's eye widened in surprise.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan." Alice was the first one to come back to her senses. She grabbed Chucky's hand and pulled him over to one of the sofa's.

"Oh none of that. Call me Renee." My mum smiled towards Alice as the rest of the family took a seat. I was still wasn't happy about this situation but I was curious about the Cullen's. There was something different about them and I wanted to know what it was. So very reluctantly I allowed my fire to extinguish before conjured up my own chair to sit in.

As soon as I had taken a seat my eyes sort Edward. He was sitting in an arm chair by himself, staring directly at me with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but return it.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor." That took me and my parents by complete surprise.

"A doctor?!"

"How"

"Do not lie to us Carlisle. We came here to make piece! Lying isn't helping us trust you!" My dad was shouting, very loudly. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew that they were pitch black right now.

He moved to stand as Jasper and Emmett jumped into a low crouch, growling, and ready to attack. I knew my dad could more then take care of himself but for some reason I believed Carlisle. There was something different about this coven and I had the feeling that Carlisle wasn't someone who would lie. So in order to stop a fight happening, I shot a fire ball from wand so it landed directly in between my father and the vampires. The vampires jumped back as my dad came to his senses. Everyone turned to look at me. Their expressions ranging from anger to relief.

"Bella?!" My dad said in shock and anger.

"No dad. I want to hear what they have to say." I saw Edward's head whip around to look at Jasper. Jasper nodded his head, causing Edward to smile before returning his gaze to me. I raised an eyebrow at the exchange. What had just happened?

"You cannot be serious!" My dad's anger, regained my attention.

"I'm deadly serious. What happened to giving them a chance?" That rendered my dad speechless. He just stood there looking at me, trying to understand my sudden defence of the Cullen's.

After a second or two, my mum came to my rescue.

"Charlie sit down. Bella is right, we promised to listen to them."

Charlie sighed and retook his seat next to Renee. While The two guys sat back down. I looked over to Carlisle

"You're a doctor? How? How do you do that?" That awe in my voice wasn't exactly hard to detect.

"Years and Years of practice Bella. Also there is one main difference between my family and other vampires."

"And what is that?" I was sitting on the edge of my seat. I heard my dad scoff slightly

"We're different from others of our kind because we only feed on the blood of animals."

I knew it! I knew there was something different!

"Really? I suppose that's the reason for the golden eyes. Normally the vampires I meet tend to have red eyes." Edward shivered and grimaced once I said I had met other vampires before. What was his problem?

"Exactly, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, happy I was giving them a chance to express themselves. I nodded at them, happy they were talking to me freely.

"Please tell the rest of your story."

Carlisle smiled at me before continuing his story. After him, the rest of the Cullen's told us their stories. I felt so many emotions as each of them told me their stories. I felt pain and lose for Esme and Alice. I felt sick and angry for Rosalie, slowly I was starting to respect her more and more. I giggled at Emmett as he told his story, completely unaffected by what happened to him. He even added a few jokes into his story. I decided that I actually liked him. I felt so many emotions as Edward told his story, more so than when anyone else told their story. I was so fascinated by him. The way he spoke, the way he moved, his history. I found myself hanging on to every word he had to say. It was unhealthy.

"Well as you have probably worked out, we're a family of wizards." I rolled my eyes at my mums choice of words.

"Me and Renee met in school. We've been together ever since. We used to live in London but recently moved here because Renee wanted to try something new." Charlie informed the Cullen's

"I run my own interior design from home. While Charlie's a lawyer. That's all really. Bella?" Renee turned the attention to me. I felt the uncomfortable feeling growing inside me again. As much I was starting to accept parts of the Cullen's, I wasn't happy about them knowing about me and my life. So I kept it brief.

"I'm 17 years old. I attend Rose and Thorn Academy of Magic. I just finished my sixth year and currently on holiday, I go back to school in a few months." I moved uncomfortably in my seat, deciding I wanted to go home.

"Oh Bella, don't go" Alice whined across to me. How did she know, I wanted to go home? I looked at Alice with suspicion in my eyes.

"Alice! Bella didn't say anything about leaving!" Edward whispered to Alice, obviously thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Ooops." She whispered back.

"Can we go now please?" I said to my parents.

Renee and Charlie looked at me, wondering what had caused the change in my behaviour. They both saw the state I was in, and nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked as my parents stood up.

"I like to see you as friends. I'd love to come and help you with some of your work sometime Renee."

"I would love you to Esme." Renee was more than happy to have made friends with the Cullen's. It seems like both my parents had accepted them. However, I couldn't bring myself to do the same. I just couldn't.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out of my voice. Everyone was looking at me. Clearly I had missed something. It didn't matter anyway. Alice's face became upset, while Edwards became devastated.

"How about you all just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." I sighed out. I was bored of this. I just wanted to go home. "There is no reason for us to have any real contact. You may drink from animals but you're still vampires. Therefore I don't want you near me. All it takes is one small momentary slip and it's all over." My eyes landed on Jasper.

"That's fine by me. I can't stand you anyway." Rosalie added her two cents. I just rolled my eyes. She was clearly defensive and protective of her family. I may not like her but I had to respect her for that.

"It was nice to meet you." Carlisle shook Charlie's hand.

"You too Doc. You too." Charlie said, smiling at the doctor.

It looked like everything would be peaceful between the parentals. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same about me and the others.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else I turned and walked away from the Cullen's, my parents walking behind me. I stopped at the end of the field, turned to look back at the Cullen's, my eyes finding Edward's. He was staring at me, the way his eyes stared into me, completely took my breath away.I gave him one last small smile, before Dissipating home.

xoxoxoxox

"Well that was eventful." Charlie fell into chair as soon as we got home.

"Yes. Wasn't it indeed?" Renee replied before conjuring up a fire and taking a seat next to my dad.

I still hadn't moved from my spot. My head was still full with thoughts of Edward. The way his eyes never moved from me as soon as he'd arrived in that field.

"Bella? Honey you ok?" Renee's voice snapped out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry what?" My mind was thinking about Edward.

"Are you ok?" Charlie repeated

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I'm just going to go to bed." I didn't hear there reply as I practically ran up the stairs.

I showered quickly before climbing into bed. I wrapped myself up in the duvet before I fell into sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the places or characters. Except any character who is not offically from the Twilight series.**

Please Review

Tell me what you think

I'm open for suggestions to improve any aspect of the story, so please ket me know.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


End file.
